fortyfourfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadcast 5 - Walker
Clear Lakes 44 - Broadcast #5 - Walker Transcript 0:01 - 0:03 : Broadcast #5 is shown on a blue background. 0:04 - 0:15 : The shot faces across a road, towards a group of brick buildings. The area is grassy and wooded. There is minor audio distortion, and the color of the shot is washed out - these features are present throughout the video. The camera sways slightly as it sits. At 0:10, the hooded man (Walker?) from Broadcast #3 jogs into the shot from the left. The camera follows him as he continues across the road, and cuts momentarily to static, which serves as the transition between shots for the rest of the video. 0:15 - 0:19 : The shot is from the other side of the road, continuing to follow the Walker. 0:20 - 0:23 : The shot is looking down on the road in a residential area, likely just down the road from the previous two shots. 0:23 - 0:29 : The shot pans across a brick house, which is visible in the upper right corner of the screen in the previous shot. 0:29 - 0:33 : The shot appears to be taken from the same angle as 0:20 - 0:23. The Walker jogs in through the bottom of the shot toward what is presumably his house. 0:33 - 0:43 : The shot moves up the driveway, following the Walker closely. It cuts quickly at 0:35 and appears to move a few meters closer to the Walker. At 0:36, the Walker comes to a rapid stop and turns to move into the house. The shot continues to move up the driveway, but slows and begins backtracking. As it slows to a stop, what is possibly an Operator symbol is visible on the wall of a neighboring house. 0:43 - 0:53 : The shot rapidly cuts to several locations around the exterior, before cutting to static at 0:50. When slowed down, several frames of the Walker's silhouette jogging across the static can be seen around 0:52. 0:53 - 0:57 : The shot cuts to the Walker crouched on the floor inside, trying desperately to open what appears to be the jar he took from the store in Broadcast #3. 0:57 - 1:08 : The shot is from behind the Walker, who successfully opens the jar. He appears to begin ravenously consuming the contents, though the angle makes it impossible to tell what it is. At 1:06, he freezes and rapidly turns toward the camera. His face appears to be a mess of static, and audio static accompanies it. 1:08 - 1:13 : The shot is from behind the Walker, almost at the floor, and facing up toward the door. It begins to open, light fills the screen and the Walker rapidly dashes away. A low, rising tone begins, before cutting off at 1:11, when the screen cuts to black and the audio ends. Notes * This is the fifth video of the new series publicly posted to the Clear Lakes 44 | Marble Hornets channel. * This is the first entry to include more text than "Clear Lakes 44 - Broadcast #X" in the title. Category:Video Category:Broadcasts Category:Walker